


baby just don't move

by creamcheesebun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, and its cliche, and only fluff, nothing else except fluff, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcheesebun/pseuds/creamcheesebun
Summary: in which its just another day of jaehyun and doyoung being all fluffy just like the clouds and marshmallows. and its just another day of jaehyun and doyoung being in each other’s arms, watching movies, legs tangled and giving each other random kisses.





	baby just don't move

"mr. jung, it's good to see you again," "yes prof, i'll just be here," jaehyun waves his hand at the professor in front of him. the professor smiles at him and continues the lecture for the day. the professor already understands his situation and allows him to be in the class even though its not his class. jaehyun rests his chin on his palm, not understanding anything that the professor explains to the class. he then whispers to person next to him and jaehyun can see the visible shivers of the person, "you okay?" jaehyun slowly takes the person's hand in his, fingertips cold and his thumb slowly strokes the hand in his, trying to warm it. "i'm okay. i just need to be more focus in this. i don't want to miss anything," the person says softly and weakly but jaehyun knows best that he can't focus anymore. "doie, let me take the notes for you. i know you can't focus anymore. come here, take a nap," jaehyun takes the pen from doyoung's hand and pulls him close. doyoung rests his head on jaehyun's shoulder, fingers pressed on his head, massaging his temple, hoping it would lessen the headache and he's off to sleep.  _short nap would do, i guess._

 

 

the lecture ends and doyoung is already sleeping soundly, face in the crook of jaehyun's neck. jaehyun strokes doyoung's warm cheeks and doyoung stirs from his sleep, his eyes opening slowly. "lecture ends already?" doyoung sighs and jaehyun nods, fingers fixing doyoung's hair. "it's okay. i took all the notes for you. how are you feeling?" jaehyun puts the back of his palm on doyoung's forehead.  _hm, fever. of course._ doyoung weakly smiles, "headache lessens, but i feel weak and tired." "okay so now let's grab our lunch and eat it at the dorm. you need to rest, like seriously,” jaehyun gently pulls doyoung up and supports him by his waist, smiles when doyoung whines, saying his head is spinning and he doesn’t have any energy left. _there he is. my whiny doyoung._ jaehyun buys their lunch and heads straight to their dorm, with whiny and weak doyoung in his arm.

 

 

doyoung makes his way to his bed while jaehyun places the stuffs on the table, take the lunchbox out and sits at the edge of doyoung’s bed with the lunchbox in his hand, “doie, you need to eat this a little, please? take the medicine and then i’ll let you sleep.” doyoung whines again and jaehyun chuckles at the sight. it is very rare of doyoung to be whiny and it only happens when he’s sick and jaehyun loves this side of him. well, jaehyun loves all sides of doyoung. (read: whipped). “come here, i’ll feed you okay?” doyoung sighs and sits up, eyes still not opening. jaehyun ruffles his hair and feeds him, puts him to sleep later.

 

 

it’s always like this, when doyoung pushes himself to the max on his studies at the end of each semesters that it causes him damage to his body near the end of the semester. his body betrays him, becomes weak and he easily catches fever and will only fully recover after a week. despite this, jaehyun hates that doyoung still wants to go to his classes when he needs rest the most. “you know i cannot skip my classes, jae. i’ll not be able to catch up,” and this is doyoung’s excuse every single time, when jaehyun knows that doyoung is more than capable as he excels every single semester and the amount of effort doyoung puts in each semester is unbelievable. he just doesn’t know when to rest and its usually jaehyun who forces doyoung to stop reading his textbooks for awhile and watch rom-com movies with him. it adds to jaehyun’s worries when doyoung fainted in class once because of his fever. doyoung’s classmate quickly called jaehyun and jaehyun stormed out of his class, brought doyoung to the nurse. and since then, jaehyun skips his classes and follows doyoung to his classes whenever doyoung is sick and takes the notes down for him.

 

 

it takes a lot of effort for jaehyun to convince and asks doyoung to watch the movie (read: cuddles included) with him and puts his books away. its almost a week and doyoung still has a slight fever, but he’s recovering at least. now they’re on jaehyun’s bed, watching La La Land, _again,_ since it’s doyoung’s favourite movie of all time and jaehyun allows him to choose or doyoung won’t join him for the movie. their legs are tangled and doyoung is laying down, resting his head on jaehyun’s chest while the latter plays with the strands of doyoung’s hair, fingers massages his head once a while. doyoung sighs. “doie, stop thinking of the assignments. you’ve checked it a few times and i did as well and they’re all great. now enjoy this little break, please? you know you need it,” “but jae-“ “baby, you’ll do great and you are doing great. now please stop worrying and focus on your health first. be fair to your body as well, uh? please, baby?” doyoung pouts, “fine, jae. but can we please go and get some ice cream now? i really want to taste the new flavour. please, jae?” jaehyun caresses doyoung’s cheek and smiles at him, pulls him off the bed and fixes their sweaters, “come, let’s get you some ice cream.”

 

 

the sun shine stirs doyoung up from his deep sleep and after a few minutes admiring the sleeping jaehyun next to him, he moves slowly, taking his notebook from his study table next to the bed. he is about to open the first page when jaehyun pulls him close, “kim doyoung, put that away.” doyoung quickly shuts his eyes and when he feels jaehyun’s breath is steady again, he peeks at him and lifts his notebook. just when doyoung thinks he is safe, jaehyun opens his eyes and and hovers above doyoung and tickles him. “FINE JAE- STOP PLEASE- IT TICKLES. STOP-“ and doyoung is out of breath when jaehyun stops. jaehyun pecks doyoung’s lips and places his forehead on the latter’s, “i guess no more fever, uh? do u want to do anything today?” “just want to take a shower and watch movies again. and cuddles?” “of course, doie. now let’s jump into the shower first.”

 

and its just another day of jaehyun and doyoung being in each other’s arms, watching movies, legs tangled and giving each other random kisses.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi and hello everyone. this is my first jaedo fic ever and since i ship them SO HARD and they're so beautiful together, they deserve all the fluffs and loves in the world. hope you guys enjoyed this fic and forgive me for any mistake, especially the grammars. definitely working so hard on it. and i know the title and the summary don't really match but idk what i should put at the title sooooo i took it from nct dream's 1,2,3 lyrics hehe (this 'hehe' is so awkward and weird). plus the ending is uhm i could do better and i will next time. uhm so okay, thank you guys for reading muah x


End file.
